Food
by Lolly Dream
Summary: Be it finger licking good or not, food should never be wasted. Law and Sanji share a plate of chicken fried rice with the added spice of dirt. Fluff…well as fluff as you will ever see with Law o.O; LawxSanji Drabble


**Title:** Food

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** LawxSanji

**Summary:** Be it finger licking good or not, food should never be wasted. Law and Sanji share a plate of chicken fried rice with the added spice of dirt. Fluff…well as fluff as you will ever see with Law o.O; LawxSanji Drabble.

**Warnings:** Minor bad spelling & grammar, naughty language, yaoi, blood, spoilers if you're not up to date.

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like I'm forcing you to.

Here is my first try at a LawxSanji pairing that is non-crack …cause the idea of these two together … its just fucking hot. xD

* * *

It was a bright and sunny afternoon on Sabaody Archipelago and Luffy's and Law's crew were spending a little time getting to know each other for the day while they were both at Sabaody Park, the amusement park on the island. To make it easier with getting on rides and such the large group had broken up into smaller groups of four.

Sanji of course had sneaked his way in his beloved Nami-swan's group which also put him with the two captains.

The small group had just stopped at a stand to get some food when Luffy saw another stand serving huge chunks of meat still on the bone across the way, thus making the Strawhat captain forget about the chicken fried rice that was being passed over the stand to Nami and jetted off.

Nami paid for her food and hurried to catch up with Luffy before he could cause any more havoc then he already had this day and was followed with Sanji hot on her heels and Law dragging up the rare walking at a leisurely pace.

As they moved to catch up with Luffy the crowd became thicker as a rollercoaster ride exited its passengers. With the extra people now in the way it was making it hard to spot where Luffy had gone. In frustration Nami stopped and turned to Sanji who skidded to a halt so not to run into the navigator.

"Here, hold this!" Nami grumbled and shoved the paper plate with food into the cook's hands before then taking off with more ease with her hands now free and able to push people out of her way.

A winced came from Sanji as the paper plate was shoved into his hands, the rough handoff causing the paper plate to slash into the palm of one of his hands. He then held the plate in one hand to look at his wounded hand allowing Nami to go off by herself. As he was busy examining his hand and the small gash a rather large man bumped into him from behind and the cook was jostled forward causing the flimsy paper plate to tip spilling the food to the dirt ground.

The cook cursed softly under his breath and squatted down no longer worried about his hand but more so worried about getting the food back onto the plate before anyone stepped on it making it worse.

Law having watched it all happened kept on with his at ease strides till he reached Sanji's side and stopped there looking down at the blonde. From where the captain now stood it blocked other people's paths forcing them to part around the two, captain and cook. Law's dark eyes were not focused on any of the many people around him however but rather watching pale hands scraping up the now dirty rice trying to get it back on to the plate it had fallen from. The captain could hear some teenage boys making fun of the blonde near by and was sure Sanji herd them too but the blonde kept working to pick up every piece of chicken, egg, rice, and so on. His dark eyes then fell on the thin trail of blood running between the man's fingers as he worked.

"I thought those were sups to be precious to you?" Law asked in a bland tone.

This got the blonde's attention. "Huh?" he asked looking up with confusion.

Trafalgar gave a slight lift of his head in nod to the direction of the man's hands, "Your hands." he then said simply clarified.

"Ah …they are..." the cook replied taking a moments glace then to his wounded hand before going back to the project of trying to rescue the food.

"You seem more worried about the food." smirked the captain then added, "Going to make the red-head eat it still for messing up your hand?"

"Tch I would never do such a thing to a lady, besides it was an accident." the blonde replied with a frown as he picked out some gravel from a piece of chicken. "Anyways I'm sure I can get Luffy to eat it."

"And if he doest eat it?" the captain prodded on.

"Then I will." Sanji replied mater of fact like.

"You could always just toss it and get a new plateful." Law informed watching the blonde's hands still and the way they took such care of the mostly now dirt covered food.

"That would be a waste. This food is still eatable, just a bit of dirt in it." A hard set frown came then to the blonde's brow as he added, "Food is life…. a precious gift that far too many people over look. One can never truly be sure when or where their next meal will come from, thus should treat each meal that is served to them with the respect it deserves."

Law watched as the blood from the cut on Sanji's hand then dripped droplets further down the man's long slender fingers to then splatter and stain the dirt around a few clumps of rice. The captain squatted down at that and reached out and took hold of the cook's wrist and ignored the man's surprised look as he brought that pale hand up to his mouth and let his tongue run between the cook's nimble long fingers. The captain's tongue licking up the salty tangy red liquid, slowly dragging his wet warm tongue to the crevices of the cook's hand before trailing back up the finger paths to the tips.

The captain's mouth then opened and Sanji tugged at his hand lightly to try and pull it back but the captain didn't let go of the captured wrist and took the two fingers that had been soiled in blood and brought them into his mouth. Inch by inch the cook's fingers despaired into Law's mouth and once they were all the way in the man sucked harshly at them letting his tongue scrub at them from the inside of his mouth. His tongue parting the two fingers to stretch open wide within his mouth and then proceeded to have his tongue bully them by shoving them around as he finished with a twist suck off, his head turning side to side unhurriedly keeping the suction firm as he pulled back, at the same time slowly freeing the cook's fingers again.

Sanji's breath caught in his throat as a pink tint shadowed his cheeks while he watched the man. The feel of that livid mouth on his fingers sent chills running down his spin but he refused to shiver, willing his body to stay as still as it could not even breathing in fear it would now interrupt what Law was doing. As his fingers then became free once more he gasped in a breath of air only to hold it once more as Law lowered his head again letting his tongue snake out and run across the cut on the cook's palm.

It took the cook a few tries to get his mouth to work right but he finally sputtered, "W-what are you doing?"

Law raised his dark eyes up to that one ocean blue one and merely replied, "Not wasting it."

Sanji tugged more at his hand frowning, "I'm not your fucking meal you shitty bastard."

Law still didn't let go, "This will help heal it." seeing the now unsure look on the cook's face he smirked and added, "I'm a doctor…would I lie to you?" still grinning he lowered his tongue back down to lick over that thin cut letting his tongue probe at it so a few more drops of blood spilled from the cut. He then sucked and licked the wound clean of its blood and pull back as well pulling a hankie from his back pocket with his free hand and then used it to wrap the cook's hand.

As if nothing had happened then Law got up and simply walked away leaving Sanji very confused and wondering if it all had really just happened or if it was just his over active imagination. Trying to push the thoughts from his mind he quickly finished his work of getting the food off the ground and stood up letting his feet take him over to a bench that he then sat down on.

Absently he used the chopsticks the plate had come with and started to eat the dirty food, not out of hunger but more out of need to do something. He should go look for Nami-swan but he was pretty sure if he went back into that crowd right now he would end up spilling the food again. Best to just sit and wait for his lovely Nami-swan to come back dragging their stupid captain along, besides if Luffy was with her, she would be safe, he thought as he shoveled more food in his mouth.

The blonde then nearly chocked as Law seemed to pop out of nowhere and sat down next to him.

Law had came back with a extra pair of chopsticks and broke them apart taking them up in one of his hands and reached over to the plate Sanji held in his lap. Taking hold with his chopsticks a clump full of the food from the plate Law brought the dirty chicken fried rice to his mouth and then ate it.

Sanji stared as he watched the doctor-captain repeat this action of taking food from the plate Sanji held and bringing the dirty food up to his mouth to eat. Sanji's blue eye then landing on Law's mouth; watching it twitch in the movements it made with each chewed up bite Law took part in. The blonde's mind drifting back to the feel of the inside of that warm wet mouth and the tight suction it could create, the amazing feel of his fingers being licked so thoroughly over.

"You're staring." Law then pointed out.

Sanji cleared his throat and looked down to the plate of food he held then started to scoop up the food with his own chopsticks to busy himself again making his cheeks puff out by how much he was now stuffing in to try and keep his mind active on this task and nothing else but it.

"Yours is better." Law then said.

Sanji chocked on the large mouthful of rice. Beating on his chest a few times he finally got the food down and asked looking to the man again, "E-excuse me?"

A smirk was once more on Law's face. "Your cooking…"

"Oh…oh yeah…thank you." Sanji then blinked turning his head away to the other side with a frown as he breathed in deeply. He would have sworn he had, had a heart attack just then at Law's first statement

The captain cocked his head to the side, "Disappointed I didn't say something else?"

Sanji bristled. "NO!" he said looking back at the man his own face very red and in shock.

Law simply kept that little grin to his lips as he used his chopsticks to take a bit more of the food from the plate in Sanji's hold.

After a few moments Sanji then returned to doing the same thing, of eating from the plate. His thoughts returning then to his darling Nami-swan and his rubber brain captain. They sure were taking a long time. He hoped everything was ok. Luffy was probably just trying to talk Nami into buying a mountain of meat or some crazy thing…his thoughts on the matter then stopped as his eye fell to his hand with that hankie tied around it. Slowly he turned his head to look back at Law and found the man now staring at him.

"Your staring…" Sanji muttered back the words Law had used.

"Yes… yes I'm." Law smiled.

The blonde then busted out into a fit of laughter, this was all just so insane how could he not. "You're such an asshole." Sanji said though his laughter.

Law gave a single nonchalant shrug.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami's voice called out from afar.

At once with hearts in his eyes the blonde's head whipped around, "Hai Nami-swan!"

The red-head waved at the cook to come over as her other arm had their captain in a headlock, Luffy to busy gnawing on a huge chuck of meat to care about his ruff treatment, so long as he had his meat he was happy.

Sanji got up but then but paused and looked back down at Law and smirked. He placed the nearly empty plate of chicken fried rice in the man's lap as he bent over then raised his wrapped hand up to Law's face. His middle finger extending and wiped away a grain of rice from the corner of Law's mouth, "Don't waste any of that now." he said in a low tone barley above a whisper and brought his middle finger to his own mouth and let it slip in as he then sucked it clean, slowly pulling it out and held it positioned there towards Law. A smug smile crossed over the cook's lip before he pulled back and then turned around to skip off towards the navigator and his captain. "Coming Nami-swan!" he sang out as he went.

Law blinked. The blonde had balls he would give him that …but no one teased Trafalgar Law and got away with it, he thought to himself while he watched that ass swaying as the cook skipped away from him. Even though it had been someone telling him to do it, Law went on to eat the rest of the rice leaving not a spec left on the plate, only because he wanted to…not at all because it was Sanji who told him to do it …really.

As Law got up then to toss the empty plate in a near by garbage bin he knew he was going to have to make the blonde go back on his words. Sanji would most certainly be his meal, all in due time. A grin came to the doctor's face. He was betting Sanji was a five star and course meal, maybe more and dessert too if Law could be bothered after all that to try and squeeze it out as well. He might just need to save dessert for another time with the blonde… after all he didn't want to waste any who knew when he would get another chance at the blonde.

* * *

**A/N':** Woot! And there it is! Hope you all liked ^.^;

Doing this also gave me an idea for vampire fanfic with Law and Sanji that I might need to try once I finish and get other projects out of the way. Though I wonder if people would really be interested in more of this pairing?


End file.
